Paul Heyman
Paul Heyman Bio He has been called a renegade, a rebel, a mad scientist who changed the way the world sees sports-entertainment. But there’s one word that best describes the man born Paul Heyman: Dangerous. This outspoken, brusque New Yorker first gained enemies under the guise of Paul E. Dangerously in WCW. Managing Steve Austin, Arn Anderson and Rick Rude in a stable he dubbed his Dangerous Alliance, Heyman used a Big Apple attitude and an oversized 1980s cell phone to help his charges run through the likes of Sting and Ricky Steamboat. After WCW released the hothead in 1993, Heyman found opportunity in failure, turning a modest Philadelphia-based independent promotion called Eastern Championship Wrestling into the notoriously daring Extreme Championship Wresting. Inspired by alternative rock music and MTV, the innovator took ECW from public access to national pay-per-view through his endorsement of brutal bouts that showcased the rare combination of misfit warriors alongside cutting edge athletes. Credited with inspiring WWE’s landmark “Attitude Era,” the controversial brand became the third-largest wrestling company in the world before it was crippled by financial problems in 2001. Heyman joined WWE as Jim Ross’ broadcast partner, but it wouldn’t be long before the nonconformists of ECW reemerged in WWE as part of the infamous “Invasion.” Aligning himself with Stephanie and Shane McMahon, Heyman came frighteningly close to overthrowing Mr. McMahon’s empire, but ultimately failed to bring down WWE. Defeated yet undaunted, the fearless firebrand formed an alliance with of the beastly Brock Lesnar. Standing behind “The Next Big Thing” through most of 2002, the agent found the perfect way to torture Mr. McMahon, and dominate his greatest enemy’s finest Superstars. After his relationship with Lesnar briefly soured, the troublemaker found another entry into WWE through an ECW re-launch under the WWE banner in 2005. That, too, eventually worked against him, though, and the unpredictable mastermind was labeled a sports-entertainment pariah. As always, however, Heyman was able to worm his way back in. Stunning the WWE Universe by appearing on Raw in May 2012, the perennial thorn in sports-entertainment’s side returned as Brock Lesnar's advocate. He soon also publicly aligned with then-WWE Champion CM Punk, who had previously referred to himself as a “Paul Heyman guy.” With Punk, Heyman became the first individual to represent four WWE Champions, also including Lesnar, Big Show and Kurt Angle — not to mention “Stone Cold” prior to The Texas Rattlesnake winning the revered title. The relationship between Heyman and Punk eventually crumbled, and the mad scientist engaged in a long rivalry with his former friend, which included a brutal encounter with Lesnar. The "Best vs. Beast" showdown featured Heyman front and center with his current "guy," Brock, coming out on top. Arguably, 2014 may have been Paul Heyman’s greatest year ever. One night after WrestleMania 30, he aligned himself with a new client, Cesaro, one of WWE's most promising young stars. And that was less than 24 hours after his crowning achievement, when on The Grandest Stage of Them All he led Lesnar to conquering The Undertaker's mighty undefeated Streak. It was one of the most shocking moments in WWE history, and one that Heyman has not let anyone forget. But Heyman set his sights on leading his client to an even bigger victory as Lesnar defeated John Cena for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship at SummerSlam 2014. He will guide Brock to the ring for Lesnar and Cena's match for the title at the Royal Rumble in Heyman's old Extreme stomping grounds of Philadelphia. One thing's for sure — this New Yorker knows how to make life hell for anyone that crosses him. Category:Manager Category:Non-Playable